Dream Or Reality
by minimicky951
Summary: In cold New Year Eve , when everyone enjoying party , an Ogre says : " Party still on but where my dinner has gone...?."... An illogical try...DUO One Shot...Happy New Year All :)


_**Happy new Year all….aap sabhi ko Naye Saal ki dher sari Subhkamanye…. :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much friends , aapki Duao aur pyar ke liye… sahi kaha hai friends , Jindgi jine ka naam hai , haste hue musibato se ladte hue aur kabhi na haar mankar muskurate hue jine ka…. :)**_

 _ **Bass yahi Dua hai meri , hum sab dosto ki dosti aise hi bani rahe hamesha hamesha ke liye… :)  
**_

" _ **Wishing you & your family a Fantastic New Year"**_

 _ **Always be Happy & keep Smiling :)  
**_

…

 _ **This is a weird try from my side , no logic at all , just a try to smile…plz Bear it..**_

…...

 **" _DESTINY" Update will come on Tuesday….So meet you on Tuesday once again , now you enjoy this shot..  
_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **"Dream Or Reality"**

 **...**

 _This is new year eve , Abhijeet & Daya enjoying a party with Freddy , Rajat , Sachin , Nikhil , Pankaj & Sameer…all boys are in mood of full masti , laughing teasing , taunting , pulling each other leg ….Aroma is really beautiful & everyone have a smile on their faces…This Party is organized by Freedy in his friend Dinesh's resort….Freddy had lost a game "Pull Out Chits" & according to game rules he has chosen as an organizer of this new year party…All sits relaxly on couch after having delicious dinner._

 _Daya(praising tone) : Kuch bhi kaho yaar dinner zabardast thaa….aur vo matar paneer , bahut tasty the sach mei.._

 _Nikhil : Ha sir maza aa gaya khane ka tou.._

 _Freddy: Ary Daya sir mere dost ka resort hai , maine to pahle he kah diya thaa , sab kuch ek dum first class hona chahye aur abhi aap dekhna , raat 12 baje ke baad aur bhi jyada maza aayega…kyu Pankaj…_

 _Pankaj :Yes sir….aur abhi tou hamne dance party bhi enjoy nahi ki ….chaliye na Sir , thoda dance ka bhi maza le lete hai…. mera tou bahut dil kar raha hai dance karne ka…_

 _Abhijeet(naughty tone) : Aisa karo Pankaj tum jakar dance karo , vaise bhi koi tou chaye thumara dance dekhne ke liye …kyuki ye sare guest to thumare dance shuru hote hi bag jayega , tou hum raehge na , thumara hosla badhane ke liye..…_

 _All starts laughing & Pankaj feeling embarrassed..._

 _Pankaj: kya Sir ….ab mai itna bura dance bhi nahi katra…_

 _Rajat: accha ji.._

 _Pankaj: aur nahi tou kya….mere college mei mere dance ki dhoom rahti thee.._

 _Daya: Boss , phir tou Pankaj ka dance dekhna padega…_

 _Abhijeet : Zarror dekhte Daya , lekin aaj nahi , kal morning mei hame Pune ke liye nikalna hai , issliye abhi hame nikalna hoga , but don't worry Pankaj , mai jald hi Daya ki shaadi karne wala hu , tab thume pura moka milega , apna dance ka talent dikhna ke liye…_

 _Pankaj(excited tone): Kya Sir , aap sach mei Daya Sir ki shaddi kar rahe hai…vaise ladki kon hai….?.._

 _Sachin: kyu Pankaj , ary CID walo ko bhi shaadi karne ka hak hai Bhai.._

 _Freddy: Lekin Sir aap dono ja kyu rahe hai… abhi tou sirf 10:30 baje hai…..abhi tou party start hi hui hai aur aap log ja rahe hai….ye kya baat hui Sir…._

 _Daya: ABHI theek kah raha hai Freddy….hame kal Pune ke liye nikalna hai , ABHI ko headquarter jana hai aur mujhe minister ke office jana hai kuch security reasons ke liye….kal bahut kaam hai , ek minute ka bhi rest nahi milega aur isslie ACP Sir ne aaj Hame jaldi free kar diya thaa , taki thoda bahut enjoyment bhi ho jaye , lekin agar sari raat party mei jagate rahe , tou kal sara din neend aayegi…_

 _Abhijeet: Ha Freddy….aur phir pichle do gante mei bahut enjoy kiya hai humne iss party ko , lekin abhi hame niaklna hoga….tayari bhi karni hai aur phir thodi neend bhi le lege…_

 _Rajat: Koi baat nahi Sir , hum samjhte hai….vaise aaj itne dino baad ek sath dinner karke bahut accha laga….._

 _Sachin: Ji sir…sach mei bahut maza aaya…_

 _Abhijeet: Ab baki maza aap log karna hamari taraf se bhi….kyu Freddy.._

 _Freddy(feeling sad): Theek hai Sir…lekin agar aap logo ka jana zarrori nahi hota na , tou mai aapko nahi jane deta…Kyuki abhi tou…(Duo cuts him & completed his sentence) party shuru hui hai…_

 _All burst out a loud laugh, Duo is about to move suddenly Freddy's friend Dinesh comes to them…_

 _Dinesh: Ary aap log ja rahe hai…_

 _Freddy(sadly) : Ha Dinesh , Sir log ja rahe hai…_

 _Dinesh: Ary Sir kya hua …party acchi nahi lagi.._

 _Daya: Ary aise koi baat nahi hai…..aapane bahut accha arrangement kiya hai , but we've to go…_

 _Dinesh: Theek hai Sir , Mai samjhta hu ….aap CID wale hamesha busy rahte hai lekin aap pahli baar hamare resort aaye hai aur Mai aapse theek se baat bhi nahi kar paya actually new year eve par yaha bahut rush rahta hai aur whole night party chalti hai tou time hi nahi mil pata ….lekin najane phir kab yaha aana ho , issliye ek ek drink meri sath bhi..plz Sir…_

 _Freddy(shocked): Kya….Dinesh kya bol raha hai tu…_

 _Abhijeet(meaningful tone) : Dinesh hum drink nahi karte …_

 _Dinesh: Ary mera matlab soft drink se thaa….plz Sir mana mat kiiyega…._

 _Duo: Theek hai…_

 _Dinesh gives order to waiter to bring soft drinks for all, after some time waiter served their drinks but_ _ _By mistake waiter served them wine in place of soft drink & unknowingly they all starts drinking..._ …_

 _Rajat(feeling weird taste of drink) : Ye soft drink thodi ajeeb hai…_

 _Daya(while drinking slowly) : Ha taste kuch accha nahi hai…_

* * *

 _After some time , Duo left for home , Daya is driving & Abhijeet sit beside him , soon both starts feeling weird & Daya feels difficulty to drive , his vision gets blur & he stopped quills in mid way surrounded by deep jungle…_

 _Abhijeet(feeling drowsy) : Kya hua Daya….gadi kyu rok di….?_

 _Daya(seems drunk) : Pata nahi Abhi , mujhe bahut ajeeb sa lag raha hai , sab kuch gol gol dikh raha hai…._

 _Daya seeing Abhijeet with wide open eyes & a smile comes on his lips…_

 _Abhijeet(strictly) : Kya hai , hass kyu raha hai…ek tou bich raste mei gaadi rok di aur ab mujhe dekh kar hass raha hai…chal gadi chala , mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai aur mera sar bhi goom raha hai…._

 _Daya (seeing Abhijeet in funny way) : ABHI thumare face chocolate jaisa kyu lag raha hai...lagta hai tumne party mei chocolate cake kuch jyada hi kha liya hai , issliye tum khud bhi chocolate jaise lag rahe ho…ha ha ha ha…Abhi chocolate ban gaya hai.._

 _Abhijeet(making weird face) : Aur pata hai , mujhe teri shakal 'dahi bade' jaise lag rahi hai…white white gol gol…._

 _Daya(smiling) : Kya Boss…._

 _Daya starts laughing & comes out from quills, Abhijeet feels his buddy in naughty mood & he too comes out …_

 _Abhijeet(seems drunk): Daya ghar nahi chalna kya….aur pagalo ki tarh kyu hass raha hai tu…_

 _Daya(laughing): Pata nahi Boss….par mujhe bahut hasi aa rahi hai…_

 _Daya starts laughing loudly & Abhijeet feels angry…both are looking like drunk & their legs are trembling while moving…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya…yaar ye kya ho raha hai….mujhe ye road gooomti hui lag rahi hai…yaar tu bhi aise ladkhada kyu raha hai….mujhe aisa lag raha hai , jaise sab kuch goom raha hai…mai bhi , tu bhi , hamari gaadi bhi…._

 _Daya : You are right Boss….mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai….chlao na ABHI jungle mei goom kar aate hai…_

 _Abhijeet :Mujhe kahi nahi goomna Daya…aur kitni thandi bhi lag rahi hai…dekh mujhe ghar jana hai…jaldi se gaadi mei baith , varna mai tujhe chod kar chala jaunga….samjha.._

 _Daya sits on road & watching Abhijeet with naughty smile…_

 _Abhijeet : Ary tu sadak par kyu baith gaya…uth yaha se…chal.._

 _Abhijeet pulling his hand to make him stand but Daya enjoying his bro's efforts & pulled him towards himself, Abhijeet fell down on him & Daya starts laughing again.._

 _Abhijeet: Kya Daya…Kitna mota ho gaya hai tu…mujhse tou hilaya bhi nahi jata…_

 _Daya(making cute face) : Mai tou kitna chota sa hu Boss…nanha sa.._

 _Abhijeet : Ha kuch jyada hi naha munna hai mera Bhai…_

 _Daya : nanha munna ….heheheehe…._

 _Daya again starts laughing, this time Abhijeet too smiles & sit beside him on road , both buddies seems like drunk but enjoying …_

 _Daya: Kya hua Abhi , tum kyu mere pass baith gaye , ghar nahi jana thume…._

 _Abhijeet: Thuje nahi jana ghar…Mai akela thode hi kahi jaunga.._

 _Daya (while pulling his cheeks) : Tum bahut acche ho ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet(smiling): Mujhe tou pahle se hi pata hai Mai bahut accha hu…good boy…_

 _Daya(showing anger on his bro) : Itne bhi good boy nahi ho… aur vaise bhi ab Mai tumse katti hu.._

 _Abhijeet: Kya hu…_

 _Daya(loudly) : Mai tumse katti hu….…_

 _Abhijeet: Aby ye katti kya hota hai…?.._

 _Daya: Mai tumse baat nahi karunga…_

 _Abhijeet: Accha aur vo kyu…?.._

 _Daya: Tumne kaha tum meri shadadi karva doge issliye…_

 _Abhijeet: Tou kya tu kabhi shaddi nahi karega….pagal.._

 _Daya: Par mai tumse chota hu na….bolo.._

 _Abhijeet: Hey Bagwaan….Daya tu sach mei chutku hi hai…pata hai tu bikul chota bhaloo jaise lagta hai..…_

 _Daya: Abhi tum bahut gande ho….hamsha mera mazak udate ho...jao baat nahi karni tumse.._

 _Daya stands up & sit on quills bonet, Abhijeet stands up with a smile & moves to him…_

 _Abhijeet: Jante ho Daya , tum mujhse jyada hamdsome ho aur jab naraj hote ho na , tou aur bhi acche lagta ho…_

 _Daya(smiling) : Sach bol rahe ho Boss…?.._

 _Abhijeet: Ary ek dum sach...vasie tou mai jyada handsome hu par tu bhi.._

 _Daya: Kya kaha tumne….Boss Mai tumse jyada handsome hu…samjhe.._

 _Abhijeet: Vahi tou Mai kah raha thaa….tu tou ekdum pyara sa gora sa tall & handsome guy hai…mai kya bolta hu Daya , tu filmo mei kyu nahi try karta…._

 _Daya: Soch tou Mai bhi aisa hi raha hu Boss…..bahut ho gayi CID ki job…ab kuch aur try karna chahye…vaise ek baat batao Boss…hum yaha iss jungle mei kya kar rahe hai….?...hume tou kal Pune jana hai kisi urgent kaam ki vajah se….hai na_

 _Abhijeet: Vahi mai soch raha hu , hum dono yaha kar kya rahe hai…..?.._

 _Daya: Lagat hai yaha hawa khane ke liye ruke hoge…nahi ABHI…_

 _Abhijeet : Lekin Daya , abhi tou bahut thand ho rahi hai….phir hum yaha kyu ruke…_

 _Daya : Pata nahi…ek minute mujhe yaad karne do…(Daya pat his head & added in serious tone) hum dono Fredddy ki party se aa rahe thee aur phir ghar pauchane se pahle yaha ruk gaye…(seeing Abhijeet face) kyu…?_

 _Abhijeet: Ary vahi tou Mai puch raha hu….gaadi tou tu chala raha thaa na….tou phir tu hi batyega hum yaha kya kar rahe hai….bol..hum yaha kyu hai Daya..?..._

 _Daya:Mujhe kuch yaad nahi hai Boss…._

 _Abhijeet(smiling): Daya tujhe bhi yaad nahi aur mujhe bhi yaad nahi….kitne maze ki baat hai na…_

 _Daya: Tou ab kya kare Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Karna kya hai….chal ab ghar chalte hai , varna kal Ravan hum dono ki band baja dega…_

 _Daya: Ok Boss…_

 _Daya comes to Abhijeet with trembling legs , grabbed his shoulder & both buddies preparing to go home …_

 _Daya: Chalo Abhi ghar chalte hai…_

 _Duo move towards quills but a loud voice hit their ears & both stopped…._

 _Loud Voice: Pakad lo inn dono ko.._

 _DUO turned & found a 11 feet tall , huge man is standing there with another one , both are looking like ogre…_

 _Voice(gives order to other ogre) : Jao Kazura , pakad lo inn do insaano ko…._

 _Daya(confused): Ary…ye kya cheez hai Boss…._

 _Abhijeet: Lagte tou insaan jaisa hi hai lekin …_

 _Voice(loudly): Chalo insaano hamare sath chalo…_

 _Abhijeet(teasing one) : Ek minute..kya kaha tumne insaano…ary bhai hame pata hai hum insaan hai , ye batao tum insaan ki shakal mei kon ho…?.._

 _Huge man(angry): Tum insaan hame nahi jante…_

 _Daya(making fun): Kya aap sach mei insaan hai…hehehe…_

 _Huge man(angry): Kahna kya chahte ho tum insaan…._

 _Abhijeet: Ary yaar ye kya drama laga rakha hai….tum baar baar hame ye insaan insaan kyu kah rahe ho…sayad tum nahi jante hum dono kon ho…_

 _Huge man: Accha….ary Kazura lagta hai ye insaan hum se darker apna naam tak bhool gaye hai…._

 _Kazura & huge man starts laughing & filled jungle with their monster laughing sound…._

 _Daya(saying to Abhijeet in low tone): ABHI koi itna bayanak kaise hass sakta hai….?_

 _Abhijeet: sahi kaha Daya….ye tou haste hue bhi acche nahi lag rahe….lagta hai koi sadma laga hai dono ko…_

 _Duo giggled & Daya says in teasing tone.._

 _Daya: dekho ye Rakshash jaise hasna band karo …aur batao tum log ho kon..?….kab se hame insaan insaan kahkar bula rahe ho , tum kon ho , vaise insaan tou nahi lagte …_

 _Huge man: Sahi kaha tumne insaan , mera naam hai CATORA….aur mai ek ogre hu….hahahaha…_

 _Abhijeet: Kya kaha tumne…tum kya ho…_

 _Catora: aby behre Insaan , Mai ek ogre ho….sabse khtranaak ogre….kya mere size se nahi lagta …_

 _Daya burst a laugh & Abhijeet feels embarrass, who fired back in teasing tone..…._

 _Abhijeet: Size dekhkar tou lag raha hai , ki tum insaan nahi , koi bade se Hati ho bass thumari sund_ ( _Proboscis) nahi hai…kyu Daya.._

 _Daya (smiling): Sahi kaha Boss…vaise ye koi sumo tou nahi.._

 _Abhijeet: lagta tou hai…_

 _Duo does hi-fi & starts laughing…._

 _Catora: Kazura…bahut hasi aa rahi hai inn dono ko…._

 _Kazura: Lagat hai malik , inhe aapse dar nahi lagta….._

 _Catora: Darege Kazura…utha le inn dono insaano ko , aaj raat ke khane ka intezaam ho gaya…._

 _Kazura(delicious tone): Chalo ab Mai tum dono ka shorba banuga…_

 _Duo(shocked): Kya…_

 _Catora: bahut hassi aa rahi thee na tum dono insaano ko…aaj ke baad tum dono kabhi nahi hasoge , pure do saal se bhooka hu Mai , aaj jakar meri bhook mitegi.._

 _Abhijeet: thumara size dekhkar tou nahi lagta ki tum do saal se bhooke ho…_

 _Catora(loudly): chup kar insaan…..ay Kazura , jara dikha inhe apni takat…._

 _Daya(angry tone) : Ay..kazura ho ya fagura..hum kisi se nahi darte….tum hamara kuch nahi bigad sakte.._

 _Catora: Ab dekho insaano hamara kamala…hahahahaah….._

 _Kazura closed his eyes blabbering something & suddenly a rope comes, no one knows from where it come & tied up Duo together in single knot …._

 _Daya (trying to make himself free): Ye kya hua Abhi…isne kon sa jaddo chala diya…ye rassi kaha se aayi aur hum dono ko bandh kaise diya..?_

 _Abhijeet(struggling with rope): Pata nahi Daya…aaj ye ho kya raha hai hamare sath.._

 _Kazura : Ab tum dono insaan chup raho…abhi tou hamne kuch bhi nahi kiya….ab dekhna mai kya karta hu,…. aur mujhe bhi bahut bhool lagi hai…...Malik ka bacha kucha tou mai hi khaunga….aur tum dono ki taange(legs) bahut swadist lag rahi hai…_

 _Daya(shocked): Kya…tujhe hum tasty nazar aa rahe hai…lagta hai thumara koi pech dhila hai…._

 _Abhijeet: sahi kaha Daya , lagta hai ye dono pagal ho gaye hai…_

 _Kazura : bakwaas band karo tum dono….(shakes his head)ye insaan kitna bolte hai…uff.._

 _Kazura picked up DUO , hang them on shoulder like a sack & starts moving with Catora , Duo are struggling to get freed but not getting success because of their drunk condition…_

 _After some time Duo reached at a cave & Kazura entered inside with Catora, hanging DUO on shoulder…._

 _Kazura threw both of them on ground & Duo seeing a weird place , fire is burning & a huge pot is placing on it having capacity to absorb two mans together , Duo sits on ground & feels weird about that place.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya ye kitni ajeeb se jagah hai…_

 _Daya: ABHI mujhe tou kuch samjh nahi aa raha….ye bada sa aadami hame yaha iss cave mei kyu laya hai ….aur ye badi se aag par bada sa pot …kahi ye sach mei hame pakakar kha tou nahi jayege…_

 _Abhijeet: ary nahi yaar….mujhe lagta hai ye koi drama company wale hai…_

 _Daya: ary Abhi , kahi ye uss Sameer ya Freddy ko koi plan tou nahi , naye saal par masti kar rahe hai hamare sath…..tabhi tou ye itna lamba choda Zinn beja hai bich jungle mei…._

 _Kazura : ay tum dono bahut bolte ho…lagta hai nashe mei ho dono…..par koi baat nahi , jab thume iss bartan mei pakaunga , tab sara nasha utar jayega thu dono ka…._

 _Abhijeet: dekho hame pata hai ye sab Sameer aur uss Freddy ka plan hai…unse kaho , ab bahar aa jaye aur drama karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…_

 _Daya: aur nahi tou kya….aur ek baat batao , tumne vaha uss jungle mei jaddo kaise dikhaya…..dekho ab hame sab pata hai….jyada drama karne ki zarrorat nahi hai…._

 _Catora(conused): kazura ye dono kya bol rahe hai…_

 _Kazura: pata nahi , lagta hai dono pagal ho gaye hai…_

 _Daya(angry): aby..hum pagal nahi hai samjha…_

 _Catora: oye insaan apni bakwass band kar aur Kazura tu jaldi se paka inn dono ko , bahut bhook lagi hai…._

 _Kazura : lekin pahle kise pakau…iss mote wale ko ya iss dusre wale ko…_

 _Duo look each other with wide eyes…_

 _Daya: Boss ye dono tou serious ho gaye…_

 _Abhijeet(trying to relax Daya and himself too) : Daya , ye sab natak kar rahe hai , kahi sach mei thode hi hame paka kar kha jayege…_

 _Catora: dono ko ek sath paka de…bahut bhook lagi hai.._

 _Kazura: lekin pahle mei masale tou tayyar kar lu…_

 _Catora nodded & Kazura preparing for dinner, Duo seeing whole preparation & gradually starts coming in senses because of that weird ogre party where both are about to turn in delicious dinner of an ogre soon…._

 _Daya: Abhi , ye tou masale(gravy) tyaar karne laga….kahi ye sach mei Rakshas tou nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: nahi Daya….Rakshash bhi kuch hota hai kya.._

 _Daya: ha ye bhi hai….vaise stories mei ogre hote hai…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya….ye koi story nahi hai pagal…_

 _Daya(angry): Abhi tum mujhe hamesha daate rahte ho , jao mai baat nahi karta…hunh.._

 _Abhijeet(shakes his head in disappointment): ek tou ye do namumne samne khade hai aur dusra mera Bhai…._

 _Catora: lagta hai , tum dono ka nasha utrne laga hai…accha hai , marne se pahle ek dusre se kuch kahna hai tou kah lo.._

 _Daya: aby pagal hai kya tu….hum kyu marege…_

 _Catora: kyuki mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai…chal Kazura pahle iss mote ko daal bartan mei…_

 _Kazura comes to Daya & picked him up , who starts struggling & Abhijeet starts yelling in anger.._

 _Abhijeet(angry tone): aby Raksahs chod mere Bhai ko….bhukad , tune do saal se khana nahi khaya tou isme hamari kya galati hai….utar niche Daya ko , varna mai tujhe kha jaunga…_

 _Three of them looks Abhijeet in shock & after that cave echoed with loud laughter sound of Kazura & Catora…_

 _Catora(while laughing): ye tou bada maze ka hai re….bada hasata hai.._

 _Daya(irritated tone): Abhi , koi aur dialogue nahi mila thume…_

 _Abhijee makes face & suddenly fourth living creature or can say Huge creature comes there.._

 _Voice(excited tone): kya baat hai….do do insaan…._

 _Daya: ab ye kon madam hai…_

 _Abhijeet: by face tou bhootni jaise lagti hai…_

 _Catora(to new comer) : Khopdi tu yaha kya kar rahi hai….dekh aaj Mai tujhe apna khana nahi dene wala….ye dono mera dinner hai…_

 _Khopdi: ary Catora , mai tou tumse soda karne aayi thee…bole tou deal….(looking at Duo) vaise ye do insaan thume mile kaha….bahut acche dikhte hai…_

 _Daya(shocked): bhootniya bhi line marti hai…._

 _Kazura: malik isse pakau ya nahi…_

 _Catora: abhi ruk jara…(TO Khopdi) ha tou Khopdi , bol kyu aayi hai…_

 _Kazura threw Daya on ground who coming in sense now after all that dinner drama & watching three huge people including a lady doing argument for two humans…._

 _Khopdi: dekho Catora , tum tou jante ho ,aajkal iss jungle se bahut kam insaan guzarte hai aur jo yaha aate hai vo yaha rukte hi nahi... issliye insaano ka sikhar mushkil ho gaya hai , roj roj vahi jungli janvar….aaj thume do insaan mile hai tou koi soda ho jaye…_

 _Catora(loudly) : Nahi , muhe bahut bhook lagi hai aur Mai apne insaan thume nahi dunga.._

 _Khopdi: Ary mujhe ye insaan khane ke liye nahi chahye.._

 _Catora : Tou phir kya karogi inka.._

 _Khopdi : (pointing towards Abhijeet) Mujhe tou iss insaan se shaddi karni hai…._

 _Abhijeet(shocked): Kya…mujhese shaddi…_

 _Daya starts laughing & Abhijeet boiling in embarrassment and anger…_

 _Abhijeet(angry) : kabhi apni shkal dekhi hai…vaise tum apne jaise kisi bhoot se kyu nahi shaddi kar leti…_

 _Khopdi: Tum chup raho..dekho Catora , mujhe ye insaan pasand hai , isse mujhe de do aur iske badle jo kaho milega , aise meri bhi shaddi ho jayegi aur thumara nuksaan bhi nahi hoga…_

 _Catora: Theek hai….ye insaan tu rakh le , lekin iske badle do insaan dene padege…_

 _Khopdi: Theek hai…mai inssan lekar aati hu , tab tak tum isse paka kar kha mat lena…ye mera Dulha hai…samjhe…_

 _Catora nodded & Khopri left for bring two humans…_

 _Kazura: malik tab tak iss dusre ko paka le…._

 _Catora: nahi…pahle Khopdi ko aane do , ab tou uski shaddi ki party hogi…hahahaha…tab tak inhe taayr kar de…agar Khopdi do gante mei insaan lekar nahi aayi , tou dono ko paka dena.._

 _Catora & Kazura tied both of them separately , fixed one one apple in Abhijeet & Daya mouth who seeing each other with shocked faces and left ….Duo's hands & legs are tied so they couldn't stop them to make them decorated pudding…Daya drags himself towards Abhijeet who tries to open his hands ..Abhijeet tries his best & finally Daya hands gets free who took out an apple from his mouth & completely freed himself from rope.._

 _Daya stands up & burst a big laugh on seeing Abhijeet having apple in his mouth…_

 _Daya(naughty tone) : Boss , tum kitne cute lag rahe ho…ek dum kisi Sahi Kahne ke jaise…..ek photo tou banta hai.._

 _Daya click a a picture in this dinner pose of Abhijeet who sakes his head & grumbling in anger…After that Daya freed him who gives a slap on Daya head.._

 _Abhijeet: accha ji tou meri photo li ja rahi thee…bahut masti sujh rahi hai Sahab ko…._

 _Daya: Boss ab thumari shaddi jo ho rahi hai.._

 _Abhijeet: band kar apni bakwass.._

 _Daya: vaise accha hai Abhi…tum mere shaddi kar rahe the na , ab dekho ek Bhootni thuamare piche pad gayi….(added in smiling plus naughty tone) vaise dulhan bilkul hatke hai Boss…..mast lagoge ek sath…hahahhha_

 _Abhijeet: jyada daat mat niakl aur chal yaha se….mujhe naye saal mei kisi ka dinner nahi banna…_

 _Daya: mujhe bhi nahi Boss…_

 _Duo seeing here & there & run out from that cave , they reaches at road , hurriedly sits in their quills & left jungle with rocket speed…_

 _Aftr some time Catora , Kazura & Khopdi comes in cave & gets shocked on seeing the empty cave.._

 _Catora: ary ye dono kaha gaye…._

 _Kazura(sadly) : lagta hai hamara khana bhga gaya malik…_

 _Catora(to Kazura in angry tone) : teri vajah se vo dono insaan bhag gaye , ab mai tujhe paka kar khaunga…_

 _Khopdi(crying tone) : mera Dulha bhag gaya Catora…ab meri shaddi kaise hogi…_

 _Catora: teri shaadi ab nahi hogi…vo dono insaan bhag gaye hai…_

 _Khopdi(crying) : nahi pichle do so salo se wait kar rahi hu , koi ladka hi pasand nahi aaya thaa aur aaj ladka pasand aaya , tou vo bhi bhag gaya…..hm hm…_

 _Khopdi starts crying loudly & Catora chasing Kazura to make his dinner as his hunger out of control now…_

… _._

* * *

 _Duo reached at home , in whole way they seemed shocked , tired , scared or what not , after reaching home Daya fall down on couch & Abhijeet on arm chair , they closed their eyes & lost in sleep…_

… _._

 _In cave Abhijeet's mobile ring , as his mobile left in cave when Duo were trying to running from there…_

 _Kazura , Catora & Khopdi see that mobile & staring it's screen with big open eyes , they seeing smiling picture of Abhijeet & Daya flashing on screen…_

 _Khopdi: ary ye tou mera Dulha hai….lekin ye iss yantr(Instrument) ke andar kaise chala gaya…?_

 _Kazura (seeing Duo smiling picture in mobile): vo dono insaan hame dekh kar hass rahe hai malik…dekhye muskurate hi ja rahe hai , aapse dar bhi nahi rahe…_

 _Catora(angry) : mai inn dono insano ko khatam kar dunga.._

 _Catora broke that mobile & three of them seeing broken pieces of instrument , two in anger plus hunger & one with disappointment.._

… _._

* * *

 _At evening 4 Pm, Sameer comes at Duo house & gets shocked on seeing sleeping Duo…._

 _Sameer: ye dono ab tak so arhe hai…_

 _Sameer awakes both of them who feels light headache.._

 _Sameer: puch sakta hu tum dono kal raat kaha the…morning se phone try kar raha hu dono ka , ek ka switch off hai aur dusra utha nahi raha…ab batao bhi….kal tou bada kah rahe the Pune jana hai aur yaha dono soo rahe ho….jante ho ACP Sir bhi kitna pareshaan ho rahe hai , tum dono ke liye , unhone mujhe call kiya , Mai khud bhi kitna pareshaan ho gaya thaa maloom hai…. aur mai yaha aakar kya dekhta hu….dono ghode bechkar so rahe hai…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing hs head) : yaar pata nahi , kya hua…muhe tou ab tak kuch samjh nahi aa raha.._

 _Sameer: lagta hai kal raat ki wine ka nasha ab tak gaya nahi.._

 _Duo gets shocked & seeing Sameer to know the whole matter.._

 _Daya(shocked): wine….ye kya kah rahe ho…_

 _Sameer: ary kal raat Party mei waiter ne by mistake soft drink ki jagah hum sabko wine pila di…hum tou restort mei hi dher ho gaye , subah jab uthe tab yaad aaya tum dono ne bhi vahi drink piya thaa , issliye thume call kar raha thaa , ki tum theek se ghar tou pauch gaye ho na…lekin koi javab hi nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: ary yaar , aaj tou hame Pune jana thaa…bahut urgrnt kaam thaa…_

 _Sameer: ji nahi…vo plan postpone ho gaya hai aur yahi batane ke liye ACP Sir thume call kar rahe the par tum log tou …._

 _Daya: thank God ….Pune ka plan postpone ho gaya…._

 _Sameer: accha hua varma tum dono ki khair nahi thee….lekin ek baat batao , tum dono sari raat sote rahe aur aaj pure din bhi…_

 _Daya: sari raat soye kaha the yaar…hum tou vo.._

 _Suddenly Daya reminds that ogre & all, Abhijeet too thinking about last night…_

 _Sameer: kya hua….lagta hai abhi bhi nashe mei ho…aisa karo tum dono fresh ho jao , mai lemon tea lekar aata hu….theek hai…_

 _Abhijeet: thanks Sameer…_

 _Sameer: jyada mat bolo…_

 _Sameer left for preparing lemon tea & Duo seeing each other with confusion.._

 _Abhijeet: Daya kal raat maine ek ajeeb sa sapna dekha…_

 _Daya: maine bhi Boss…maine dekha hum dono ko jungle mei koi Rakshas utha kar le gaya…aur vo hame pakane wala hai…_

 _Abhijeet: aur vo Bhootni mujhse shaadi karne wali thee…_

 _Daya: sach mei….tum bahut cute lag rahe the uss apple ke sath…hahaha…_

 _Abhijeet: aur tune meri pic bhi li thee…..shaitaan kahi ka.._

 _Daya seeing Abhijeet with confusion.._

 _Daya: Abhi , thume kaise pata , maine thumari pic li thee…ye to mera sapna hai na…_

 _Abhijeet: ary abhi tune hi tou kaha , Mai bhi tere sath sapne mei thaa…_

 _Daya: ha vo bhi hai…_

 _Duo smiles & suddenly looked each other with shock & fear…_

 _Abhijeet: vo pic.._

 _Daya: mera mobile.._

 _Daya hurriedly picked his phone & Duo seeing that same picture of Abhijeet having apple in his mouth with shocked faces…_

 _Daya: Abhi , vo tou sapna thaa na…tou phir ye pic mere mobile mei kaise…_

 _Abhijeet: iska matlab vo dream nahi thaa , sab kuch real thaa….hum dono kal raat ogre ki cave mei the….lekin Daya mera mobile kaha hai…_

 _Daya: sayad vahi rah gaya…vapas jana hai vaha…_

 _Abhijeet: pagal hai….lekin vo sab sach kaise ho sakta hai…_

 _Daya(naughty tone) : vo pata nahi Boss….lekin thumari ye pic bahut cute hai….chalo Saeer ko bi dikhata hu…_

 _Abhijeet(strictly) : nahi Daya …mobile mujhe de….Daya agar tune aisa kiya na tou bahut pitega…_

 _Daya: ab aaya camel mountain ke niche….kyu Boss…..( calling loudly) Sameer jaldi aao kuch dikhana hai…_

 _Abhijeet chasing Daya who running in whole house to save himself from his bro & continuously laughing which filled Duo house with happiness…_

… _._

… _.._

… _ **The End….**_

* * *

 _Stupid , illogical aur jaisa bhi thaa…bass ek chota sa try thaa , Naye saal ko muskurate hue welcome karne ke liye…._

" _ **Happy New Year "**_

* * *

 _ **Meet you on Tuesday with "DESTINY" update :)**_

 _ **Take Care**_


End file.
